1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display-antenna integral structure, in which a built-in antenna and a display used for a mobile phone and so on are integrated.
2. Related Art of the Invention
Mobiles phone terminals have rapidly decreased in size and thickness. Further, antennas have been integrated in the housings of mobile phone terminals in accordance with the worldwide trend.
FIG. 12(a) is a perspective view schematically showing a configuration of a built-in antenna of a mobile phone terminal according to a conventional technique. FIG. 12(b) is a side view showing the same. In FIGS. 12(a) and 12(b), an antenna element 1201 is means of transmitting and receiving radio waves from a mobile phone terminal, a substrate 1202 is means having a shield case 1206 and a communication radio circuit 1207 integrated in the shield case 1206, and an LCD display 1203 is means of displaying information of the mobile phone terminal.
Moreover, the antenna element 1201 is fed from a feeding point 1204 on the substrate 1202 and has an end electrically connected to a part of the substrate 1202 via a conductive connecting part 1205. Here, the part of the substrate 1202 and the shield case 1206 are electrically connected to each other and serve as a grounding plate of the antenna element 1201. Therefore, the antenna element 1201, the part of the substrate 1202, and the shield case 1206 constitute the built-in antenna.
The built-in antenna of the conventional mobile phone terminal has the above-described configuration. In order to respond to smaller and thinner terminals, as shown in FIG. 12(b), the conventional built-in antenna substantially has three layers of the antenna element 1201, the substrate 1202, which includes the radio circuit 1207 and is provided for forming the grounding plate, and the LED display 1203. Since the substrate 1202 is included, the thickness is considerably large and has been obstruction of realizing a thinner terminal.
As a technique for solving the above-described problem, a configuration example shown in FIGS. 13(a) and 13(b) has been proposed: in a housing 1301 of a mobile phone terminal, a space for a built-in antenna is provided on the upper part of an LCD display 1203, a part of a substrate 1202 is placed as a grounding plate 1208 in the space on the side of an LCD display screen 1203a, and an antenna element 1201 is placed so as to be opposed to the grounding plate 1208. Here, FIG. 13(a) schematically shows a side sectional view of the mobile phone terminal, and FIG. 13(b) schematically shows the front of the terminal.
However, mobile phone terminals have been transformed into data terminals from conventional telephones, and displays thereof have remarkably increased in size.
In response, when the space for the antenna is obtained on the upper part of the LCD display as shown in the configuration example of FIGS. 13(a) and 13(b), the larger the display, the mobile phone terminal increases in height. The increased height has made it difficult to achieve folding-type mobile phone terminals that are suitable for larger displays.
The present invention has been achieved in view of the above-described problem and provides a display-antenna integral structure, a communication apparatus, and a portable communication terminal, whereby even when a display is larger, a space for a built-in antenna can be sufficiently obtained and a housing can be reduced in thickness.
One aspect of the present invention is a display-antenna integral structure comprising an antenna and a display
wherein said antenna has an antenna element and a grounding plate,
said antenna element and said display are opposed to each other, and
a part of said display has conductivity and is commonly used as said grounding plate.
Another aspect of the present invention is the display-antenna integral structure,
wherein said display comprises a display main body,
a frame provided around said display main body, and
a reflecting plate provided on a back of an image display screen of said display main body, and
all or part of said reflecting plate has conductivity and is commonly used as said grounding plate.
Still another aspect of the present invention is the display-antenna integral structure,
wherein said reflecting plate and said antenna element are integrally-molded.
Yet still another aspect of the present invention is the display-antenna integral structure,
wherein said display comprises a display main body, and
a frame provided around said display main body, and
all or part of said frame has conductivity and is commonly used as said grounding plate.
Still yet another aspect of the present invention is the display-antenna integral structure,
wherein said frame and said antenna element are integrally-molded.
A further aspect of the present invention is the display-antenna integral structure,
wherein said display further comprises a reflecting plate provided on a back of an image display screen of said display main body, and
all or part of said reflecting plate has conductivity and is commonly used as said grounding plate.
A still further aspect of the present invention is the display-antenna integral structure,
wherein said frame and reflecting plate are integrally-molded and are commonly used as said grounding plate.
A yet further aspect of the present invention is a communication apparatus comprising said display-antenna integral structure and a housing for storing said display-antenna integral structure,
wherein at least all or part of said housing opposed to said antenna element has conductivity and is commonly used as said grounding plate.
A still yet further aspect of the present invention is the display-antenna integral structure,
wherein no driving circuit for driving said display is provided between said antenna element and said display.
An additional aspect of the present invention is the display-antenna integral structure, further comprising a dielectric provided entirely or partially in a space between said antenna element and said grounding plate.
A still additional aspect of the present invention is the display-antenna integral structure,
wherein said antenna resonates at a plurality of frequencies.
A yet additional aspect of the present invention is the display-antenna integral structure,
wherein a part of said frame on the side of said image display screen extends on a surface space adjacent to said display,
said antenna element partially extends in a direction of said surface space,
said extended frame and said antenna element are opposed to each other in said surface space, and
a feeding point of said antenna element is provided on said opposing part.
A still yet additional aspect of the present invention is the communication apparatus,
wherein said antenna element partially extends in a direction of a surface space adjacent to said display,
said extended antenna element is partially opposed to the conductive part of said housing, and
a feeding point of said antenna element is provided on said opposing part.
A supplementary aspect of the present invention is the display-antenna integral structure,
wherein said antenna element and said display are partially opposed to each other, and
a driving circuit for driving said display is provided on a back of a remainder of said display, said remainder not being opposed to said antenna element.
A still supplementary aspect of the present invention is the communication apparatus,
wherein a part not being opposed to said antenna element on said housing has no conductivity.
A yet supplementary aspect of the present invention is the display-antenna integral structure,
wherein said antenna further comprises a passive element on a side having said antenna element placed thereon, said element being opposed to said display.
A still yet supplementary aspect of the present invention is the display-antenna integral structure, further comprising a plurality of said antenna elements.
Another aspect of the present invention is the display-antenna integral structure,
wherein any one of said plurality of antenna elements is used for transmission and the others are used for reception.
Still another aspect of the present invention is the display-antenna integral structure,
wherein said plurality of antenna elements resonate at different frequency bands.
Yet still another aspect of the present invention is the display-antenna integral structure,
wherein at least two of said plurality of antenna elements are resonated simultaneously.
Still yet another aspect of the present invention is a portable communication terminal comprising: said communication apparatus;
transmitting means of transmitting a radio wave signal from said antenna; and
receiving means of receiving a radio wave signal inputted from said antenna.
A further aspect of the present invention is the portable communication terminal, comprising said antenna and antenna connection switching means of switching connection with said transmitting means or said receiving means,
wherein said transmitting means comprises:
modulating means of modulating an aural or video signal;
transmission-side filter means of allowing passage through a specific band of said modulated signal; and
transmission-side amplifying means of amplifying a signal passing through said transmission-side filter means, and
said receiving means comprises: receiving-side amplifying means of a signal inputted from said antenna;
reception-side filter means of allowing passage through a specific band of a signal inputted from said antenna and/or said amplified signal; and
demodulating means of demodulating a signal passing through said reception-side filter means to obtain an aural or video signal.
A still further aspect of the present invention is the mobile phone terminal,
wherein said transmitting means performs at least transmission of voice data, and said receiving means performs at least reception of voice data, and
said terminal is used as a mobile phone.